Bubblesitting
by Tiamat11
Summary: Mojo Jojo has created a machine to turn the girls into infants


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. This is obvious, as they are not mine. If they were mine, I would not be placing this under the heading of fanfiction, as it would not be fiction written by myself, a fan, it would be fiction written by the owner, which is not I, as the Powerpuff Girls are not my creation. I am not making any money from the writing of this fiction, so you therefore cannot sue me, which would be foolish, as I am not making any money from this fiction, and therefore have no money for you to sue me for. And now that I have thoroughly disclaimed this fiction, I can get on with the fiction that I have just disclaimed.

**Bubblesitting******

**Chapter One**

**By Tiamat11**

It was a normal morning at the normal place – the City of Townsville! – where normal people were going about their normal routines like they normally do. And in their normal house our normal, uh, not-so-normal heroines were sleeping. As normal.

But have you ever had one of those normal days where you've woken up in an abnormally good mood for no reason?

That is precisely how Bubbles felt this particular morning. Suddenly and instantly alert, Bubbles sat up in bed and couldn't help the smile that spread onto her face. The sun was shining, she had had a lovely sleep filled with dreams of fluffy animals and magical castles, and two of her most favourite people were sleeping soundly either side of her.

Impulsively she turned and wrapped Buttercup into a tight cuddle, and after depositing a kiss on her rousing sister, she then did the same to Blossom.

Blossom managed to sleepily pat her sister in return before she was released.

Humming to herself, Bubbles flew from the bed and over to the cupboard, which she opened and then proceeded to take her soft toys out, one by one, wishing each a chirpy good morning, accompanied by a kiss and a cuddle.

"Why's she in such a good mood?" Buttercup grumbled as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. She hated waking up, but not nearly as much as she hated being _woken_ up.

Blossom shrugged as she pushed back her covers and clambered out of bed. Buttercup remained firmly where she was.

"Because I'm happy!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. Bubbles didn't see because she was too busy trying to scoop up her mountain of cuddly toys into her small arms, and then close the cupboard door. In retrospect she realised it might have been easier to shut the door first.

"Bubbles, you can't take them all downstairs with you," Blossom said reasonably when she saw where her sister was headed.

"Oh, I can manage," Bubbles tried to reassure her while trying hard not to drop anyone (in her mind they were far more than things). She could just about move, but the pile was so big that she couldn't really see where she was going.

"That's not quite what I meant," Blossom replied while attempting to pull the remaining sister from bed.

"Quit it Blossom!" Buttercup rolled over and pulled the covers over her head.

"You gotta get up, we've got school. And as Powerpuff Girls we have a duty – "

"Blah blah blah. Whatever," came the muffled reply. Blossom huffed for being interrupted and put her hands on her hips. Then in a pink flash she had grabbed the covers and flown to the ceiling, where she grinned triumphantly.

"Hey!" Buttercup growled. In fact she was so busy growling and glaring that she didn't notice that Bubbles had carefully piled her toys near the door, and was now by her side. With a giggle, Bubbles happily scooped Buttercup into her arms and lifted her from the bed, cradling her like a toy.

"Hey!" Buttercup objected again. "Put me down!" Never one to shy from using her fists on her sisters (gently of course…), she was prepared to do just that. She didn't however expect Bubbles to giggle "Okay!" and drop her.

Feeling a little guilty, Bubbles bent to give her sister another hug to make up, then skipped over to her toys, singing an improvised song about toys, colours, and generally just loving everything.

"This is going to be a long day," Buttercup muttered.

Oh dear. Obviously no one has ever told Buttercup never to say that. Well, if something goes wrong, we can blame it on her.

"Hey!"

***

At Townsville's jail, a jailor was walking along down the row of cells where the worst criminals were located. These were all ones the Powerpuff Girls had brought in themselves. They were the big time crooks. The cunning masterminds. The powerful thugs. The dastardly rogues. The baddest of the bad.

The jailor continued walking, peering into all the cells, making sure all of the dangerous lawbreakers were present and accounted for. As he reached the last cell his step faltered. The villain that resided here made him nervous, even if he was safely behind bars.

He stood in the shadowed corner, his eternal, unblinking glare staring from the darkness. It was impossible to tell what the evil scheme the genius seemed to be planning was.

"Uh… Mr. Mojo?" the jailor asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

There was no response.

"…uh…" he wanted to ask the monkey to stop staring and generally being freaky, but he couldn't seem to get the sentence out. Besides, he probably shouldn't give Mojo the satisfaction of seeing his fear.

"Never mind," he blurted as he briskly scurried away.

Little did he realise that the silent, unmoving Mojo Jojo was really just a cardboard cut-out obscured by the darkness.

***

"Eeexcellent," Mojo – the real Mojo, located in his home on top of Volcano Mountain – drew the word out. 

"This is it! I have finally completed the perfect weapon to get rid of those accursed Powerpuff Girls! Obliterate, annihilate, wipe out, destroy! Totally remove their presence from existence! So that they will no longer be able to interfere with my brilliant plans! No longer will they stop me or get in my way!

"In fact, I do not know why I did not think of this before. For as they are so powerful, the only way to defeat them is to make them less powerful, so that I, Mojo Jojo, may overpower them. And this is the perfect way to make them weaker and more vulnerable, so that I can do just that."

He gazed up, almost lovingly, at a giant robot, or more specifically, the honking great big laser that took the place of its left arm.

Mojo grinned wickedly.

***

The girls were finally ready to head off to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, after finally convincing Bubbles that there was no way she was taking her cuddly mountain of toys with her, and that she didn't actually need to feed them all their breakfast.

The professor had just handed them their bags when a repetitive "bzzzzt!" came from the childish phone beside him.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver.

"Powerpuff Girls?" the voice of the mayor came from the other end.

The professor rolled his eyes. "No, I'll pass you over." He handed the receiver into Blossom's waiting hand.

"Hello?" There was a brief pause. "Again? Really?" Another pause. "Okay, we're on our way!"


End file.
